


When the night comes

by Destiel_is_beautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Peace, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_beautiful/pseuds/Destiel_is_beautiful
Summary: Castiel and dean got into and argument, castiel thought dean wasn't coming back home, however dean was only outside, then castiel takes it upon himself to do what he thinks best and is the ultimate solution but that turns when Dean enters his home only to find his love dead, then ending his life too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i can only write sad but i thought a few people would enjoy this :) also this is a short story, i have a few chapter one coming up soon

Castiel sat by the window, eyes red from the past hours tears  
Palms damp from the pain rolling onto his palms as he rubs his eyes  
Castiel can't stand this night  
Dean has left  
Long and about  
Before that there had been a long shout  
Castiel knew mistakes were made  
And the chances of dean coming back home was as likely as castiel turning into a bee  
He new dean would flee, eventually..  
As the clock ticked by every minute   
The time with and without dean was finished  
Cas made his way through the bunker, finding a gun  
One bullet left  
Castiel thought he knew what was best  
Castiel sat in a face of tears   
One hand on the gun, a finger making it's way to the trigger, pulling it gently  
The noise however was a Bang , one loud enough to wake everyone in the night  
Castiel not knowing , that dean was only outside  
The moment dean puts his key in the door making his was inside  
To find cas laying on the floor beside him   
Blood on the walls  
A horrifying sight  
Cas wrote a note saying goodbye to his greatest love, in the terribly saddening night  
Dean See's the body of cas only steps before him  
As he lays a hand on the head of his newly wed crying into him  
Dean can only think it's his fault  
After all dean left cas  
Broken and abandoned, and now dead  
Dean grabbed castiels hand and held his body close   
Only to pull the gun from his pocket   
To land a bullet in his head  
There lying on the floor  
The couple who has died in each others hands  
Lives a new life in a happier heaven  
No trace of their death just the memories of love..


End file.
